1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for confirming the zone in which a distance measurement is performed when focusing a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera having an active type distance measuring device which projects an infrared distance measuring beam onto an object, a distance measuring mark, indicating the zone in which a distance measuring beam is projected, is provided in a view finder. The spot size of the distance measuring beam, however, is smaller than the zone shown by the distance measuring mark. Therefore, the photographer cannot determine at which portion of the object the distance is measured. Thus the camera may not be focused on the point desired by the photographer.
In particular, in a zoom lens camera, due not only to the distance between the camera and an object, but also to the change of focal length of the camera, a change must occur in the position of the distance measuring beam spot within the distance measuring mark. Therefore, the possibility of an error in the distance measured is larger than in an usual (i.e. fixed focus) camera.